The Hardest Word to say is Goodbye
by LeanaticForeverMonchele
Summary: Junto con este único capitulo logre asumir después de tanto tiempo el capitulo "The Quaterback" dándole una mirada a Rachel, centrada en ella. Espero sirva de ayuda para muchos.


Nunca soñé con que esto pudiera pasar pero simplemente sera una maÑana que no olvidare nunca...

Estaba sentada en mi cama cuando una pesadilla me despertó y allí sonó mi teléfono, le dije a Kurt que atendiera, simplemente escuche un "que? Como pudo pasar?" Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte y a recordar cada segundo de la pesadilla que habia tenido.

Vi a Kurt acercándose a mi cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas solo le dije "que paso?" Y el me dijo "Rachel tienes que ser fuerte" yo solo lo quede mirando y allí fue cuando dijo esas desgraciadas palabras que cambiaron mi vida para siempre, "Finn murió Rachel", mi corazón se destruyó, el me dio un abrazo y yo simplemente lloré demasiado. Cuando Kurt se fue de mi habitación agarre un papel y escribí:

"Finn: donde sea que estes te voy a amar para toda la vida, aun no entiendo por que me dejaste sola, tengo miedo de olvidarte. Para siempre Rachel Berry"

Kurt se habia ido del apartamento, iba a encontrarse con Blaine para ir a despedir a Finn. Yo simplemente estaba sentada en el mismo lugar sin querer hacer nada, hasta que uno de mis papas me convenció a que vaya a despedir a mi único amor a su funeral.

Entre y todo el mundo me decía "Rachel como estas?" Yo solamente me quería dirigir a verlo a el, por ultima vez, saben? En el verano habíamos vuelto a estar juntos y yo fui a las audiciones de Funny Girl y después de ese momento paso todo esto.

Cuando me estaba por acercar al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de aquel "the quaterback" mis compaÑeros de Glee cantaron una canción en su honor "Seasons Of love", despedirlo duro muy poco, cuando lo vi que lo bajaban hacia la tierra Santana me controlaba muchisimo.

Las primeras 3 semanas sin el fueron demasiado difíciles a veces me iba a ensayar "Fanny Girl" solo para olvidarme, a veces le hablo le digo cosas y siento que el solo me escucha, el profesor Schue me llamo para un homenaje que le van a hacer luego del tiempo de duelo, Kurt va a ir yo no se si tengo fuerzas para volver a la secundaria, pero creo que si iré para rendirle tributo y por ultima vez decir la palabra mas dificil que sin duda es "adios".

Acá estoy en la puerta de el instituto llamando a mi amigo Kurt para que el me ayude a entrar, no quiero que nadie me vea como "la dama de negro" ni me trate como ceda, caminar por cada pasillo en el que solíamos ir de la mano, donde cantabamos nuestros musicales, y simplemente ir hacia los casilleros donde estaba el homenaje me trajo recuerdos muy fuertes. Simplemente vi un montón de chicos reunidos frente a los casilleros y allí estaba su homenaje, en donde estaban sus instrumentos de la batería y cada recuerdo de lo que el hacia en el la secundaria. Luego me dirigí hacia la clase del "Glee Club" y parte del homenaje era cantar algo para el así que decidí cantar la primer canción que cantamos adentro del auto y fue "Make you feel my love". Ese fue el ultimo día en el que iría a la secundaria.

Los recuerdos fueron demasiado fuertes cada día que pasaba lo necesitaba mas, y lo extrañaba mas, cada día pensaba en levantarme y verlo a mi lado pero eso nunca ocurría, siempre pensaba en que no le dije adiós de la manera correcta, y cada día que pasaba trataba peor a las personas nadie tenia la culpa pero yo no era capaz de aceptar lo que había pasado.

Me refugiaba en los ensayos de "Fanny Girl" pero cada ves que tenia que cantar una canción de amor simplemente solo me salían lágrimas, es todo muy difícil ahora, no se como hacen los demás para aceptarlo.

Rachel Berry tu vida tiene un antes y un después, Finn Hudson te dio demasiado y te enseño mucho ahora es el momento de ponerlo en practica. Sos mucho mas fuerte de lo que piensas, quizás el amor de tu vida no llega porque ya esta en el cielo, pero en algún momento se van a encontrar, ahora es el momento de luchar por que tus sueños se cumplan, como Finn alguna vez te dijo cumplirlos... Y ahora es el momento de recordar, a pesar que la palabra mas difícil sea decir "adiós".


End file.
